Before It All Begins
by Dan Winterfell
Summary: Pertemuan pertama Draco Malfoy dan Hermione Granger, ketika suami-istri Granger menjalankan tugas mereka di Malfoy Manor. Collaboration with Milda Malione #TAKABURC


**Harry Potter © J. K. Rowling**

 _sebuah fanfiksi dari fandom Harry Potter untuk Takabur Challenge_

 _Collaboration with Milda Malione_

 **Before It All Begins**

Kolaborasi _Milda Malione_ (Starting Wave) dan _Dan Winterfell_ (Finishing Wave)

Rate : T

Genre: Friendship x Family

Pair : Draco M. x Hermione G

— _ **Before It All Begins—**_

Erangan itu masih terdengar dari kamar tidur mewah Malfoy Manor. Sudah hampir sepekan Lucius Malfoy terbaring lemah di ranjangnya. Meski kedua matanya terpejam, ia tak bisa menghentikan suara kesakitan yang timbul tanpa izin dari syaraf-syarafnya. Hanya istrinya yang masih setia menemani sembari duduk di salah satu sisi dengan berurai air mata, hampir tak mau lagi menyaksikan kesakitan teramat menyedihkan yang sedang dirasakan oleh suaminya. Jika ia boleh berpendapat, rasanya Kutukan Cruciatus mungkin akan menyamai rasa sakit yang Lucius derita.

Sementara Dobby si peri-rumah sudah tak terhitung berapa kali bolak-balik, keluar-masuk, ber-Disapparate, lalu ber-Apparate ke dalam kamar tuannya. Mengambilkan ramuan ini dan itu, memanggil matron, ahli ramuan, siapapun yang bisa mengurangi kesakitan sang majikan. Mereka datang memenuhi panggilan keluarga Malfoy yang terpandang, berusaha sekeras mungkin menghilangkan rasa sakit Lucius, namun semua pengobatan yang dilakukan atau ramuan yang diminumkan tak banyak menghasilkan penawar yang berarti. Memang benar, kesakitan Lucius akan menghilang setelah ia meminum ramuan yang dibuat khusus oleh matron ahli, namun rasa nyaman itu hanya berlangsung beberapa kejapan mata. Setelah efek ramuan selesai, ia akan kembali mengerang, meratapi rasa sakit yang tak kunjung hilang.

Malfoy Manor menguar kesan muram. Kalau saja tak ada balita lucu yang tinggal disana, Narcissa bisa saja memutuskan untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit suaminya dengan cara paling instan: membunuh sumber sakitnya, membunuh suaminya. Lalu ia sendiri bunuh diri dengan cara tragis layaknya kisah-kisah drama klasik. Beruntung, itu hanya sekilas ide buruk yang sempat ia pikirkan, karena kenyataannya, Narcissa tak akan melakukan hal itu. Alasannya? Tentu saja ada. Seorang bayi laki-laki berusia belum genap tiga tahunlah yang menjadi alasan ia masih bertahan. Draco Malfoy, dengan tingkah lugunya yang tak dibuat-buat, selalu bisa membuat Narcissa melupakan sejenak penyakit suaminya dan menyadarkan dirinya bahwa ia adalah seorang ibu yang masih punya kehidupan dan kewajiban untuk tetap membuat buah hatinya juga bisa menikmati hidup. Draco Malfoy pulalah yang membasuh kelelahannya setiap malam, mengusap air mata yang sudah telanjur keluar.

Anak laki-laki itu, yang kini terbuai pulas dalam pangkuan Narcissa, mengeluarkan lenguhan lemah ketika helai putih keperakannya dibelai sang Ibu dengan teramat lembut. Narcissa mengecup puncak kepala putranya. Bibirnya tertahan di sana untuk beberapa detik, mengantarkan rasa hangat nan nyaman kala nyala api perapian di depan tempat duduknya saat ini memercik kehangatan berbeda. Saat-saat seperti inilah yang bisa membuatnya melupakan Lucius dengan rasa sakit yang masih diderita. Saat-saat inilah yang mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ia masih punya sesuatu—seseorang, untuk disyukuri.

Narcissa ingin tetap berada di sana, dalam keadaan damai ketika Lucius tengah tertidur sementara Draco berada dalam pelukannya. Namun perubahan nyala api dalam perapian menyadarkan dirinya bahwa seseorang akan muncul dari sana. Tangannya semakin erat merengkuh tubuh mungil Draco sebelum kemudian asap tebal muncul dari jaringan floo di perapian.

"Severus?"

"Narcissa."

Keduanya saling menyapa dengan hanya membuang satu kata. Severus Snape muncul dari balik asap kehijauan di hadapan Narcissa. Satu harapan serta merta tercipta. Narcissa tahu jika kedatangan Severus Snape akan membawa kabar yang mungkin bisa menyembuhkan suaminya.

Benar saja. Tanpa perlu basa-basi, Narcissa bisa mendengar sebaris kalimat yang memang ingin ia dengar keluar dari mulut tamunya, "Aku menemukan seorang—tidak, sebuah tim yang bisa menyembuhkan suamimu."

Narcissa masih mendengarkan, menatap laki-laki di depannya dengan pandangan meminta kelanjutan.

"Sepasang suami istri dari Inggris," kata Severus kemudian. "Keduanya dokter yang ahli menyembuhkan penyakit yang Lucius derita. Mereka akan datang besok siang."

"Aku akan menyambut mereka, tentu saja."

Severus mengangguk, "Dan kurasa aku perlu mengatakan ini. Suami istri itu bukan dari kalangan kita. Mereka… muggle."

Gerakan yang tercipta dari keterkejutan Narcissa membuat Draco dalam pelukannya mengerang. Segera saja tangannya terangkat menenangkan, "Apa maksudmu? Bagaimana mereka bisa datang ke rumahku?" Ia bertanya, hampir berbisik.

"Sudah kuurus semuanya. Kita tidak bisa mengabaikan harapan yang ada." Tak ingin peduli dengan keterkejutan tuan rumah, Severus berkata tenang, "Mr. dan Mrs. Granger akan berusaha menyembuhkan suamimu. Oh, dan satu lagi. Kurasa mereka akan membawa putri mereka kemari agar bisa lebih tenang bekerja. Usia putrinya tak jauh beda dari putramu."

 _Satu keluarga muggle akan datang ke Malfoy Manor?_ Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Narcissa menggeleng. Tak urung, ia bertanya dalam hati seberapa parah penyakit Lucius hingga harus melibatkan dokter dari kalangan muggle.

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi tuan rumah yang baik… dan bersikap seharusnya." Severus bersiap untuk kembali menggunakan jaringan floo, "Selamat malam."

Dan dua kata perpisahan itu mengantarkan Severus Snape kembali meninggalkan perapian di aula utama Malfoy Manor. Narcissa terdiam, menatap nanar pada tungku api yang menelan tamunya hingga menghilang. Ia masih tak ingin percaya.

— **Before It All Begins—**

 _._

 _._

"Siapa namamu? Kenapa pakaianmu seperti itu?" gadis itu kembali bertanya lagi pada peri rumah yang berada di sampingnya.

"Dobby, Miss Granger. Memang kenapa dengan pakaianku?"

"Eiishh... bukankah aku sudah mengatkan tadi jangan memanggilku seperti itu Dobby, panggil saja Mione atau Hermy seperti teman-temanku di _preschool_ , Mommy dan Daddy juga memanggilku speerti itu. Apa telingamu itu asli?" Hermione menarik kuat-kuat telinga Dobby untuk emastikan itu asli atau bukan yang membuat si empu telinga berteriak kesakitan.

"Siapa kamu?! Dan apa yang kamu lakukan?"

Hermione segera melepaskan tangannya dari telinga Dobby dan menatap anak laki-laki berambut pirang platina yang kini berkacak pinggang di hadapannya. Hermione menyipitkan matanya dan mengamati baik-baik anak laki-laki itu, apa dia anak dari Nyonya rumah yang menyambutnya juga Mommy dan Daddy-nya tadi, tapi tidak mirip. Nyonya tadi begitu ramah tapi kenapa anak pirang ini sombong sekali lihat saja lagaknya itu.

"Aku Hermione Granger. Mommy dan Daddy akan mengobati Daddy-mu jadi mereka juga membawaku." Jawab Hermione.

Dobby mengatakan pada masternya jika dirinya diperintakan untuk mengantarkan Hermione ke ruangan bermain milik Draco dan tentu saja membuat Masternya sedikit menggerutu. Tapi tentu saja tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan Draco selain menyetujui dan mengizinkan gadis berambut semak itu memasuki ruangan favoritnya.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantarnya, Dobby. Kau pergi saja."

"Baiklah, Master." _Poop!_ Dan Dobby menghilang begitu saja.

Hermione berjingkat di tempatnya. Rumah ini seakan seperti negeri sihir seperti yang ada di buku dongengya bahkan tadi dirinya juga melihat lilin-lilin yang menyala di udara dan dua kali ini dirinya melihat Dobby muncul dan mengilang begtu saja. _Wow!_

Draco mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya yang dibalut sepatu untuk membuat gadis itu berhenti bengong seolah-olah baru pertama kalinya saja, padahal memang pertama kali untuk seorang Hermione.

"Kau ikuti aku." perintah Draco.

— _ **Before It All Begins—**_

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya Hermione memutar dan mebolak-balik mainan yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Tidak diirnya tidak percaya jika benda itu bisa bergerak sendiri, seluruh mainannya di rumah saja harus di isi _battery_ agar bisa bergerak.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan jika itu bergerak karena sihir. Kenapa kamu tidak paham juga, sih."

"Tidak, Miss Reyna mengatakan _jika sihir itu tidak ada_." Hermione mengulang ucapan pembibingnya di _preschool._

Draco mendengus kesal. _Dasar keras kepala!._ Draco melempar boneka naganya yang sedari tadi di peluknya ke sembarang arah meluapkan kekesalannya.

.

Ruangan ini penuh dengan mainan yang belum pernah dilihat Hermione sebelumnya pantas saja jika anak laki-laki itu tidak bisa berhenti menggerutu saat mengantarnya ke sini bahkan sampai saat ini lihat saja, anak laki-laki itu baru saja memuang bonekannya. Hermione mengedarkan seluruh padangnya, mengamati setiap mainan yang ada di ruangan ini sampai akhirnya tatapannya jatuh pada sapu yang tergeletak di pojok ruangan, sapu itu seperti sapu terbang milik penyihir yang ada di buku dongengya. Jika benar sihir itu ada tentu sapu ini bisa jadi sebuah sapu terbang bukan.

"Hei kamu..."

"Draco. Itu namaku, namamu Hermy kan?"

"Hermione, tapi kau juga bisa memanggilku begitu. Draco jika sihir itu memang ada apa sapu itu juga bisa terbang." Hermione menunjuk ke arah sapu yang ada di pojok.

Draco mengikuti kemana jari Hermione menunjuk, itu adalah sapu terbang hadiah ulang tahun dari Father untuk ulang tahunnya yang keempat beberapa bulan yang lalu. Seringai jahi muncul di wajah Draco.

"Kenapa kau tidak coba saja, Herm." Seringai itu masih terpampang dengan indah di wajah Draco.

Hermione berpikir dan mendekati tempat sapu itu berada. Tidak. Dirinya tidak boleh ragu, sihir memang tidak ada. Tentu saja sapu ini tidak akan bisa terbang, jadi dirinya tidak boleh takut. Tapi bagaimana jika sihir itu memang ada, dirinya tidak suka ketinggian, berada di ketinggian membuat napasnya tercekat.

 _Aku harus membuktikan._

Perlahan Hermione memposisikan tubunya di antara gagang sapu dan memegang ujung sapu. Hermione memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan merapalkan berbagai macamm doa dalam hati semoga perlindungan selalu ada pada dirinya.

Draco tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat ekspresi Hermione.

"Ha... ha... ha... kamu lihat ekspresimu Herm..." Draco masih melanjutkan tawanya.

Biarkan saja Draco tertawa seperti itu lihat saja Hermione akan membuktikan jika sihir memang ...

"Kyaaaaaaaa... Dracooooo... tolong aku..."

 _Deg..._

Draco membulatkan matanya melihat Hermione yang berputar-putar tak entu arah dengan sapu terbangnya. _Demi Merlin!_ Apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Loncat, Herm!"

"Aku takut, Drachoooo!" Hermione masih berputar-putar di sana.

"Aku akan menangk..."

 _Bruuuk..._

Belum sempat Draco meyelesaikannya kini dilihatnya Hermione jatuh tersungkur di tengah ruangan. Draco segera berlari ke arah Hermione yang kini menangis masih dengan posisi telungkupnya.

"Hermy... Sudah jangan menangis. Tapi sekarang kau percaya kan apa yang aku katakan."

Kini Draco membantu Hermione untuk duduk dengan posisi normal dan melihat Hermione mengangguk pelan pertanda Hermione setujuh dengan ucapannya. Dirinya ingat jika Mother-nya menyimpan ramuan luka di laci bagian bawah, dengan sigap Draco mengambilnya dan mengoleskan sedikit ramuan itu pada siku dan lutut Hermione yang terluka.

"Maafkan aku... hiks... hiks... "

Draco menatap Hermione sejenak sebelum kembali mengoleskan ramuan itu. Draco kini memposisikan dirinya di samping Hermione lalu mengusap-usap pelan punggung Hermione sama seperti yang dilakukan Mother-nya saat dirinya menangis. Dan... ya, hal ini selalu berhasil. Tubuh Hermione tidak lagi bergetar bahkan suara tangis itupun reda yang hanya meninggalkan suara sesegukan.

"Herm... apa ditempatmu tidak ada sihir? Apa kamu seorang _muggle_?" Draco heran bagaimana mungkin Hermione sama sekali tidak akan percaya sihir dan sepertinya baru kali ini gadis itu melihat dan menaiki sapu terbang, apa kedua orang tuanya tidak mengajarinya.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala. _Muggle._ Baru kali ini dirinya mendengar kata _muggle._ "Memangnya ... hiks... munggle itu apa?" tanya Hermione sesegukan.

Draco berpikir sejenak, "Kau tau, orang yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir itu yang disebut _muggle._ " Itu yang dirinya tau tentang _muggle_ , tapi Father-ya pernah mengatakan para _muggle_ adalah orang-orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki adab maupun sopan santun. Jika Hermione _muggle,_ kenapa tidak seperti yang father-nya ceritakan. Hermione manis dan baik, dia juga berpakaian rapi tidak terlihat seperti gelandangan yang pernah ditemuinya di _Diagon Alley_.

Hermione mengangguk mengerti. Apa _muggle_ hal yang buruk. Selama ini diirnya tidak pernah melihat kedua orangtuanya, teman-temanya, maupun pembibingnya melakukan sihir kecuali pesulap yang biasa dilihatnya di taman hiburan.

"Herm kau mau menjadi temanku?"

Hermione mengusap ingusnya dan mengangguk penuh dengan semangat.

"Tentu, Drakieee... Yaayyy sekarang kau dan aku teman."

Draco kini mendengus melihat Hermione yang sekarang berjingkrak-jingkrak di depannya. _Dasar anak-anak._ Hey! Sepertinya tuan muda Malfoy ini membutuhkan cermin yang lebar.

"Drakie apa kau mau menceritakan bagaimana sihir itu?"

"Tentuuu... tapi kau tidak boleh memanggilku _'Drakie' yaaakss_ aku tidak menyukai itu. Kau juga harus menceritakan bagaimana tempatmu, okay?"

Hermione hanya tersenyum lebar menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi dan terawat. Sepertinya ini bukan bocah tengik yang ditemuinya tadi Draco kini terlihat seperti teman-temanya yang lain di _preschool_ lucu dan menyenangkan.

"Drakieeeeey..."

"Hentikan, Herm."

"Drakieeee..."

— _ **Before It All Begins—**_

Hanya derap langkah yang yang terdengar menggema di seluruh lorong. Pasangan Granger baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan dan pemasangan peralatan lain di beberapa tubuh suaminya yang belum pernah dilihatnya di manapun bahkan di St. Mungo sekalipun. Manor kembali hening tanpa ada lagi erangan dari suaminya. Kata Mr. Granger kini suaminya sedang tidur dan esok hari pasti akan siuman tapi alat yang dipasang ditubuhnya harus tetap berada di sana untuk mengobati penyakit suaminya. Bagaimana jika suaminya tidak bangun. Tidak. Narcissa mennggelengkan kepalanya, Severus mengatakan jika dirinya harus mempercayai pasangan _muggle_ itu jika ingin suaminya selamat.

Narcissa menjadi terpogoh-pogoh berjalan ke ruangan bermain putera semata wayangnya saat mendengar suara tangisan dari sana, yang semakin mendekati tempat tujuannya semakin dia yakin jika itu bukan suara tangis Draco yang berarti milik puteri dari pasangan dokter Granger, meskipun begitu sekaramg gadis kecil itu juga tanggung jawabnya.

Perlahan Narcissa bisa mendengar suara tangis itu mulai reda sebelum akhirnya menghilang, namun dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. dan mendengar apa yang putranya katakan di dalam berhasil membuatnya menghentikan niatnya membuka pintu ruangan itu.

" _Herm kau mau menjadi temanku?"_

 _Demi Salazar!_ Setelah sekeluarga _muggle_ menjadi tamu di rumahnya dan dirinya harus tetap menyambut tamunya itu seperti seharusnya Narcissa bersikap terhadap tamu-tamunya dari golongan penyihir, pasti seluruh leluhurnya kini tengan menyumpah-serapahi dirinya. Dan apalagi ini, putranya meminta seorang _muggle_ menjadi temannya. Tidak Narcissa tidak ingin putra tercintanya bergaul dengan para _muggle_ yang tidak beradab seperti yang diceritakan ayahnya dulu. Meskipun dia tau apa yang diceritakan ayahnya itu sama sekali tidak benar, Narcisssa tau jika para _muggle_ adalah manusia yang memiliki adab dan etika seperti pasangan Granger. Tapi tetap saja dirinya tidak ingin puteranya...

" _Tentu, Drakieee... Yaayyy sekarang kau dan aku teman."_

" _Drakie apa kau mau menceritakan bagaimana sihir itu?"_

" _Tentuuu... tapi kau tidak boleh memanggilku 'Drakie' yaaakss aku tidak menyukai itu. Kau juga harus menceritakan bagaimana tempatmu, okay?"_

 _Deg..._

Baru kali ini Narcissa mendengar puteranya bisa seceria nada suaranya saat ini, bahkan saat bersamanya Draco tidak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya. Perasaan hangat ini begitu menenangkan saat mendengar suara tawa dari ruangan di depannya saat ini, kebahagian putranya adalah kebahagiannya juga dan dirinya akan memperjuangkan apapun kebahagian untuk putranya itu. Meskipun akan melukai harga dirinya seperti saat ini. Demi keluarganya Narcissa akan melakukan apapun.

Dan sebelum yang direncanakan oleh suaminya dan para pengikut _The Lord_ dimulai, dirinya akan melindungi keluarganya, neraka sekalipun tujuan akhirnya dirinya pasti akan melakukan hal itu.

Narcissa berlalu mengurungkan niatnya untuk memasuki ruangan itu, mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyelamatkan egonya demi kebahagian putra tercintanya.

— _ **It All Begins—**_

a/n:

Umm.. Hai Milda! Maaf banget yaa buat keterlambatan yang sangat dan amat. Semoga mendapatan ampunan darimu, Milda. _**Oh so WOW!**_ Bisa collab sama Milda Malione yang berhasil membuatku pusing seratus keliling buat nentuin gimana endingnya dan membuatku untuk pertama kalinya fanfiksi bergenre pure family/friendship. Aku berharap kamu dan para reader tercintaah tidak kecewa.

Untuk para malaikat **#TAKABURChallenge** terimaksih banget selalu setia buat ngingetin deadline *bow* dan maaf buat molornya yang lama gila. **Challenge-nya tsaadeessstt!**

Untuk kesalahan seperti typo (s) maupun OOC ataupun aneh saya mohon maaf.

Dan untuk para reader tercintaah ditunggu pendapat, kritik dan sarannnya di kolom review!


End file.
